The Witches 2: Calvin, hobbes, And Me
by ademlion
Summary: Created by GROBA inc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I, Hobbes, and Calvin were under a tree. Just then Calvin's dad came up to us. "Get packed!" He said. "Why? Are we going camping again?" Calvin said in hope there family were not going camping. "No. Were going to Great Britain! Adem can come along to if his parents say he can." The father said. "When are we going?" Calvin asked again. "In a few days." Oh and by the way, my name is Adem. Adem Lion to be exact. I went home to tell my parents the news. "Why I think that would be wonderful Adem. When are you going?" my mother said. "In a few days." I answered. "Then get packed" My father said. "Okay." I replied and went upstairs. But I didn't notice what the headline said on the front page.

**Girl in England goes missing. Whereabouts unknown. Think she's a mouse.**

A young girl named Eran has gone missing yesterday in England. Girl's father said she took her eye off her for a minute and when he came back she was gone. In her place was a brown mouse. The mother, who was norigian, said that the mouse was probably the girl. The father said it was impossible. But when the mouse talks in the voice of their daughter, they take her in. Story continues on page A3.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next mourning I got packed. After I got packed I went to see Calvin. I and Calvin were walking along the creek when Calvin brought up something. "Adem." He started "I think I remember something very important in the newspaper, but I can't remember it." "Then get the newspaper back" I said. "I can't. Dad threw it away has soon as I was done with it." "Poop." I said.

The next day Calvin's parents were outside the door. I dragged my suitcase into the car and went in to find a frightful Calvin and Hobbes. "What." I said as we were near the airport. Calvin whispered in my ear. "Oh no!!" I said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can't believe there are witches in England!" I whispered to Calvin. "I know." Said Hobbes. "But we may be lucky. You never know." Then Calvin said "Dad how long are we going to be in England?" "The whole summer." He answered. He turned to Hobbes and me "Well the article just said there **may **be witches in England. It's not like were going to run into one." By that time we reached the airport. On the plane I kept wondering to myself. _Are there really witches in England? And if there are are they after me and Calvin personally? Oh wait! I know!_ I pulled a book out from my bag. It was called "The Witches". "Why did you bring a book?" Calvin asked. "There's no TV on the plane." I said. "And besides, this might help us with the witches." I said. For the rest of the flight I was going through the book as fast as I can. By the time we reached London and were on our way to hotel magnificent I was still reading the book, trying to get as much information as I could. As we pulled up to the hotel another car was disboarding. First an old granny came out. She didn't look very fun. Then a boy just a little older than Calvin I guess came out. Now that looked like fun. The boy and I were walking so close to each other that I stepped on his foot. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" he screamed. "Oh! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" I said. "Yeah. I'm fine." Said the boy as he got up. "What's the hold up?" Calvin said. "I stepped on someone's foot Calvin." I snapped. "No I'm fine. And by the way, my name is Roald. Roald Dahl." "Nice to meet you Roald." I said shaking his hand. "I'm Adem Lion. And that's Calvin and Hobbes." "It's a pleasure meeting you." Hobbes said. "Were from America." Said Calvin. "Wait. Isn't that the author of this book?" But before I could look it slipped out of my hands and fell of the cliff into the ocean. "Poop." I said again. Not because my book was gone but the only part I remember are the signs of a witch. Nothing else. "Calvin, Now that I've lost the book we've got to be careful this summer." "Be careful of what?" Asked Roald. "Witches." I said. "Witches? I know all about witches. My grandmamma is Norwegian. And Norwegians know all about witches. Don't worry and just follow my lead." And we all went inside.


End file.
